


Bedtime Fairy Tale

by strawberrykait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykait/pseuds/strawberrykait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco reads Beedle the Bard to his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Fairy Tale

“Another one, Daddy.”

As Draco’s daughter burrowed against his side in bed, eager for more, his heart swelled. He turned the page in the well-worn book, smiling down on her blonde curls. He couldn’t recall his father ever reading to him at bedtime. Lucius had _hated_ this particular book, which was all the more reason to read _Beedle’s Tales_ to his little one now, Draco decided.

Page by page, his voice lulled their little girl to sleep. Without looking up, he saw her. Hermione listened from the doorway, smiling at her family. She had become accustomed to fairy tale endings.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DMHG Challenge November 2011.  
> Prompt: Beedle the Bard  
> Word Limit: 100 exactly (as always)


End file.
